


Make the good boys go bad

by BlackbatRevolution



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batwing (Comics), DCU, DCU (Comics)
Genre: Bad Jokes, Dirty Dancing, F/M, blackinfanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2015-03-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 15:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3534998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackbatRevolution/pseuds/BlackbatRevolution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Julia brings out the "bad" boy in Luke Fox</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the good boys go bad

Julia has the most confident poised stride. Luke could not help but watch her every move, from a safe distance of course. He put all his weight on a gargoyle perched on the top of the oldest church in Gotham. The church was adjacent to one the most notorious Mob joints in the entire city. He put the high tech lens in his Batwing suit to good use. The rookie hero attentively watched the bounce in pennyworth’s steps, the rhythmic sway of her hips and the round curve of her a-

“I am not a creep,” Batwing reassured himself. This rendezvous was an assignment from the batman himself. This was not just a disturbing hobby of the young man. Julia was to infiltrate a club owned by a suspected mafia affiliate, Francis “ Frankie’ D” Di’angelo. While Julia played the part of spy who was to covertly gain intel, boss man tasked Luke with the role of muscle just in case her cover was blown. Although, surveillance and bodyguarding were what the batman had in mind, not ass-watching. Julia had the talent of turning “good boy” Lucas Fox into a horny dopy teenager in mere seconds.

“Batwing have you seen anything interesting.”.Julia whispered over the communicator she had disguised as a bracelet. Fox had bitten his lip to keep from saying something dim-witted and misogynous like ‘ by interesting do you mean DAT ASS.’ For if he had said that his mother and sisters would have miraculously appeared and smacked him upside the head in a comedic over the top fashion only seen in 90s comedies made strictly for his demographic. Instead he answered the question in a professional manner befitting the man he wanted the older woman to see him as.

“You’re drawing no suspicious attention, though a few guys are checking you out but that’s expected.” He said, while scanning the faces of the Mafioso entering the club. He could see Julia's smirk from his perch, she knew she was hot and he loved that. He loved the way her hips had started to sway more purposefully now that she knew she was being watched. The short red dress was a huge diversion from what the Englishwoman usually wears but it suited her. It hugged curves Luke never imagined existed under her usual baggy shirt and jeans.

Once she made it past the bouncer with an ID of a small time Mafioso’s daughter who they had brought in custody earlier this week. Julia scanned the room. With haste she joined the crowd of giggling girls who were surrounding the table of the suspect in question. Di’angelo was telling a rousing tale of how he spent his summer in the Bahamas. She giggled when she was suppose to and returned interested glances when she needed to but Luke could see the girl was bored out of her mind. Even from thirty feet high up in the next building. He devised a plan to keep her interested.

“Come on pennyworth let’s call it a night. We already know he’s mafia. his name’s Frankie Di’angelo, like there isn’t a more generic Goodfellas name than that.”Luke whined into her ear piece. For the first time tonight Julia let out a genuine laugh, she tried to hold it in. It wasn’t that the joke was a masterpiece but it was completely true. The fact is batman had the two investigating a guy who  had the most mafia-est name in the world. The only way his parents could have made it more obvious that their son had mafia affiliations was to name him ‘you’ll be sleeping with the fishes’ Di’angelo. Francis looked in Julia’s direction. And flashed a wide cocky smile as if she was laughing at his joke, And not at his ridiculous stereotypical name. The amateur spy took a deep breath and made a beeline for the bathroom.

There was something else about Julia Luke adored. Her laugh and sense of humor, batman would have told him to focus at the mission at hand and stop making reckless assumptions. But Julia was different, she thought he was funny and to quote’ kinda cute’. He couldn’t see Julia anymore. She ran into the bathroom away from any windows. He had her location pin pointed with a tracking device but he would be more relaxed if he could see her. Julia made it to the restroom and let out a huge laugh that just echoed in the empty completely tiled fancy bathroom. The dark male visibly blushed and metaphorically tugged his collar. “You know it’s true, if he’s not mafia I’m a real bat,” Luke finally got the courage to say.

“You’re right, how about you sneak in here and we have a little fun, if we get in any trouble we’d have at least die in the coolest way possible.” Julia suggested while smirking, or that was what Luke imagined she was doing. She used her smirking voice. It was low, honeyed and mischievous.  
  
“Died while fighting off a room full of mafia, that’s the way I’d like to go.” Replied the bat, who wasted no time in ridding himself of the batwing suit.

It wasn’t difficult to sneak in to the club through the ceiling, but staying out the bouncer’s line of sight would be. He kept an eye out for the older woman. It was so easy to spot her. She was all alone in middle of the dance floor dancing by herself. Luke had never been so turned on by dancing, her hips moved to the beat in perfect sync. Her chest bounced with every movement , her eyes were closed and her full pink lips were curved in that smirk. God he wanted  his body as close to her's a possible, the couple next to her who were practically dry humping were giving him ideas. Ideas Luke should not be having, he was a good boy, Julia was his team mate and respected ally. The part of his brain that was responsible for his horny adolescent thoughts were in overdrive.

“Fox over here!" he noticed her motioning for him to join her on the dance floor. If he could have ran to her without looking like a dorky love sick puppy he would have. He mustered enough swagger as possible. Strutted towards her in an exaggerated way, he knew would get a smile out of her. It worked. She was snickering at his antics, definite confidence boost. Though, Standing around awkwardly starring at her while she danced got him a miffed look. She guided his hands towards her hips, she leaned in and whispered."Can't you dance fox? All that bravado and you got no moves".

That did it. That revved up his engine. He had moves, plenty of moves. He was just trying to be chivalrous, but if she wanted moves he could supply. Spinning her around 'macho' male wrapped his big arms around her trim waist. He brought her body close to his. There was such little space between them. He could feel the heat radiating off her in waves. Her ass was pressed directly to his groin, he was so glad she couldn't see his blush. Before he could make anymore bold moves he felt her start to grind against him. He felt her purposely grind against his dick. Julia was trouble, and he loved that. This was not the kind of dancing for this kind of music. She was personally dancing to 'drunk in love' while some Taylor swift song was playing. Oh Julia.

He could play this game too. He started to rock with her, going against the beat like she did. They were making their own beat. her hips rocking back against his from behind. They were getting worked up, him more than her he supposed. Dazed and tightly pressed to Miss pennyworth he started whispering as seductively he could muster in her ears. "You like bad boys huh? i can be one."  
  
" Hey _bad boy_ , these are the moves you were talking about, kinda old don’t you think". Murmured the english woman. God, that accent was a turn on, the way she emphasizes the word ' _bad_ '.

He ignored her taunting and started kissing her neck with much tenderness, just to see her reaction. She sighed in pleasure so he continued pressing his luck. His hand brushes up slightly against her side and her body rolls with it, encouraging it higher. One hand stayed on her waist while the other wandered over her body, caressing her curves and finally cupping her breast. Julia moaned. He got an actual moan out of her. She inhaled sharply, biting her lips hard to keep from giving him the satisfaction. His breath was warm on her neck and he feels like he could be raptured at anytime and he'd be cool with that. The other people didn't matter anymore, just his hands on her body and his voice in her ear." You wanna go on a proper date some other time, not just a mission".

Before, she could register that. He spun her out by the hand and pulled her back in close, their hips pressed together and one hand low on her back. He had to bend his knees so he could  match her height that she was practically riding his thigh. Their bodies rocked together, each sway of their hips bringing them that much closer to dry humping in public. Not as raunchy as the other couple from before but it was enough to get them worked up. Resting his face on her neck he nibbled down on her clavicle. She wanted to answer, he could see her much more clearly now. He could see she was trying to form a reply while biting back a moan. With her eyes closed the bat girl parted her lips, "We could-

" **BATWING REPORT. BATWING AND PENNYWORTH REPORT**. " Like booming thunder and righteousness batman called to them from over the communicator. They pulled apart and clasped their hands over their ears. Annoyance and pure sexual frustration replaced the erotic aura that had melted away. ugh.  
Way to kill the vibe Cockblock-man. Luke coughed to remove any proof of arousal from his voice and answered this commander. "Batwing here, there nothing to report. Di'angelo spent the night drinking and flirting with women, nothing out of the ordinary".

The fairer bat adjusted her dress that had rode up to her upper thigh, as if the batman could see her. She took a deep breath, bringing the bracelet to her mouth. "Yeah B. he has been well-behaved, if he is mafia I doubt he's high up, just a spoiled rich brat at best." There was a beat, waiting for the bat to answer. The pair felt like naughty little children caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Scanning the room Luke made sure Di'angelo was in the same booth surrounded by the giggling women. He was. A feeling of relief washed over him.

"Fine, a one night stake out isn’t enough to prove anything. Return to base immediately." Bruce hung up, not even giving them time to answer. 'Typical', Julia stared up at Luke with a firm smirk planted on her full lips. Luke smiled down like a love struck dope.  
  
She turned and began walking away from him with no warning whatsoever. He ran to catch up with her, "so about that date, you never answered." He said with the coyness in his voice that he hated. ' _Man up Luke_!'

She kept on walking, hips swaying as usual. She was trying to hide a small grin on her face. Boy she wanted to keep him clueless, not give him much of a fighting chance. Milking the mysterious act for everything it’s worth,"Didn't you hear the batman? One night isn’t nearly enough".

**Author's Note:**

> Amateur writer trying to add fanwork about people of color to the mainstream comic book fandom. Hoping dearly to improve by practicing. Tell me if i should continue the story.


End file.
